


Blazing Bonds

by Anichibi



Category: BlazBlue, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Persona 4, RWBY, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Possible Spoilers, i'm trying to keep everyone in character bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Various BBTAG oneshots i wrote because not even god can stop me now
Relationships: Hyde Kido & Ruby Rose, Narukami Yu & Hyde Kido, Narukami Yu & Ruby Rose, Ragna the Bloodedge & Hyde Kido, Ragna the Bloodedge & Narukami Yu, Ragna the Bloodedge & Narukami Yu & Hyde Kido & Ruby Rose, Ragna the Bloodedge & Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Ragna and Yu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooo presenting the manifestation of my thoughts from the past week. we hope you enjoy your stay.
> 
> i gave each chapter a theme to make things a little easier on myself when writing them out so i don't completely derail myself. anyway take

Yu sat next to Ragna on the ground, stretching. "Hey, Ragna-san, I have a question."

"Cut the honorific and maybe I'll answer."

Yu made a sort of displeased face at that. "But that's-"

"Cut it out, kid."

Yu sighed in resignation. "Alright, um... Ragna," Yu began, fighting back the urge to tack the honorific back on at the end, "I was wondering, do you have any siblings?"

Ragna's face scrunched up and he groaned. "Yeah. They're both kinda... how do I put this... One of them is actively trying to kill me and the other is currently possessed by the god of death or something."

Yu's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Eh, don't sweat it. It's not like you really had a way of knowing unless Jin decides to show up for my head." Ragna replied nonchalantly, leaning back on his arms.

"Kisaragi-san is your brother?"

" _Please_ don't call him that. But yeah, he is."

"What about your other sibling? Is it anyone I know?"

"No. Thankfully, she's not here. Though... I guess in a way, you could say Noel is my sister."

"Really? I thought you two were... um..." Yu didn't have to finish for Ragna to get it.

"Ew, no. Anyway, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"You asked me, I answered, now I think it's only fair if you answer too."

"That's a good point... I don't really have a sibling, but my little cousin is kinda like a sister to me. She always gets really excited when I come over." Yu was smiling fondly. "She even calls me "big bro" and stuff. She makes Inaba feel more like home." Yu propped himself up on his arms behind him, staring up at the sky.

Ragna made a noise of acknowledgement and looked down at the water bottle next to him. He and some guy from Hyde's world - think his name was Gordeau, Ragna wondered - had been sparring earlier and the man tossed him a bottle before he left. He twisted the cap off and started taking a sip with Yu spoke again. "You know, you kind of feel like a brother to me."

Ragna spite out and nearly choked on his water in response, coughing to get out water that had went down the wrong pipe. Once he managed to calm down, he turned to Yu with a flustered expression. "What?!" Ragna's voice came out louder and angrier than he'd intended, causing Yu to flinch and lean back with wide eyes. The kid seemed scared, from what Ragna could tell. He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Yu relaxed again. "It's alright. I was more surprised than anything." Yu offered a smile. Ragna reluctantly returned one, forced and unsure.

"Anyway... Do I really seem like the big brother type to you?"

"I mean, yeah. I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"I _did_ mention being an only child, right?" Yu replied with a laugh. "I don't really know what it's like, having an older sibling, but I feel like the role would suit you." Yu couldn't read Ragna's expression, but it wasn't a positive one, that's for sure. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Huh?" Ragna looked at him, perplexed for a moment, before that unreadable expression came back to his face. "Oh. No, it's nothing. Just thinking, is all."

"...Is it about your siblings?"

"...A little bit, yeah.".

"...So, uh..." Yu trailed off. He couldn't figure out how to continue the conversation, and Ragna couldn't either. So, they sat in silence. Eventually, Ragna sighed.

"Anyway, what makes you think I would be a better fit for a brother than some other guy?"

"I don't really know. That's just the feeling I get from you." Yu shrugged as he spoke. Then he asked, "Can I call you "big brother?""

"No."

"What about just "brother?""

Ragna could already hear Jin saying that in his head, ever so slightly deranged with bloodlust in his eyes. " _Hell_ no."

Yu sighed. "I see. I suppose it was worth a shot."

Ragna spared a glance at Yu. His expression was hard to read, but he seemed relaxed. It was around then that Ragna thought he could hear someone laughing. And it was getting closer... "Ahahahaha! Brother! I can see you! Come here so I can kill you!"

"And speakin' of brothers, we might wanna start runnin', kid." Yu gave him a confused look before looking around him. His eyes widened a bit, and Ragna took a look as well. Jin was getting closer, propelling himself with a large chunk of ice. And he was getting closer by the second. "Yeah, let's go." Ragna didn't wait for a response as he threw Yu over his shoulder and bolted, the wild card expressing surprise with a small yell as they took off.

Jin sent a blade of ice their way, aimed for Ragna. "Ragna-san, incoming!" Yu yelled.

"I told you to drop that, dammit!"

Yu groaned. "Izanagi!" He summoned the Persona and shot out a strong bolt of lightning, stopping the pursuing Jin in his tracks. It did not stop the blade of ice that had been launched their way, and it struck Izanagi in the chest and caused the Persona to disappear. Yu hissed as pain flared up in his chest, the damage inflicted on Izanagi affecting him as well.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, keep going! I stopped Kisaragi-san for now but I doubt he'll stay down for long!"

"I told you not to call _him_ that, either!"

"It's a force of habit, okay?"

\---

Ragna came to a stop in a forest, deep amongst the trees. "Alright. He shouldn't find us here. We're good for now." Yu slid off his shoulder and carefully landed on the ground, swaying slightly. Izanagi had been hit a couple more times when they were fleeing, and Yu was still feeling the pain from it. A dull ache in his chest, an ache on his arm, and the vague feeling of his leg cut off above the knee were among the damages. He really didn't mean to use Izanagi as a shield, but that's what happened, and he was suffering the consequences of it. Suddenly his leg ceased function and he started falling over. "Shit, hey! Don't go passing out on me now." Ragna caught him and helped him up.

"Sorry. I'm fine."

"Sure, whatever you say." Ragna's voice had a disbelieving tone to it.

"I was using Izanagi to hold off Kisaragi-san while we were running, and he got hit a few times. When he gets hit, I feel it too."

"I told you not to-" Ragna sighed. "Whatever. You're not actually hurt, are you?"

Yu shook his head. "I just feel the pain. I don't actually get stabbed or lose a limb or something. If that was the case then I'd probably be bleeding out right now." Yu's leg gave out again and Ragna again caught him. "I... think it'd be best for you to carry me than let me walk for a bit."

Ragna sighed and let go of Yu for a moment. He knelt down in front of him with his back facing him and looked over his shoulder. "Get on." Yu did as told and climbed onto the man's back. Ragna started walking in random directions, both to get out of the forest and to hopefully make Jin lose their trail in case he starts chasing them again.

Yu's been quiet the whole time, Ragna noticed, and it wasn't until he heard a soft snore that he realized he was asleep. Ragna laughed to himself. "Really? You're gonna sleep on me now?" Yu didn't respond, not that Ragna expected him to. He carried on through the trees until he eventually found his way out to an open field. He shook Yu on his back slightly, just enough to stir him. "You awake now, kid?"

"Huh?" Yu yawned. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it. You feelin' any better?"

"Yeah, I'm good now. Thank you, Ragna-san."

Ragna sighed. He didn't bother trying to correct Yu again and the boy climbed off his back. Yu got an idea then. "Ragna-niisan."

"...What?"

"You're not gonna tell me to stop?"

"You're gonna continue no matter what I do, so hell, why bother. Let's go."

Yu smiled to himself. Looks like he'd be getting away with that one.


	2. Ragna and Hyde

Ragna shot up, yelling. He groaned. He'd thought he'd gotten over all that by now, but apparently he'd been wrong. Those memories still came back to torment him. He looked over at Hyde, sleeping on the ground with his back to him. He seemed to be curling in on himself and whimpering in his sleep. Ragna debated waking him up before he started reaching over. "Hey, kid. Wake-"

Hyde was suddenly yelling, smacking Ragna's arm away and scrambling away. His back hit a tree and he simply stared at the older man with wide eyes, tremors shaking his whole body. It didn't seem like he was actually registering Ragna as, well, Ragna. The man slowly stood, careful not to cause Hyde any more alarm, and slowly started walking towards him. Hyde seemed to press himself as close to the tree as possible. "St-Stay back!"

Ragna slowed his approach, but didn't stop altogether. Hyde didn't seem to like this, because in mere seconds, his Insulator was in his face, the blade shaking in Hyde's grip. "I said stay back!" His voice was shaking, ruby eyes darting around as if they were searching for an escape. Whatever that dream had been, it must've been bad enough to make Hyde freak out this badly.

"Hey, it's me. Whatever it is you _think_ I am right now is just your imagination. Alright?" Ragna spoke in a low, soft voice, hoping it'd help calm the kid down.

A flash of recognition shone in his eyes before he was back to trembling. "I-I don't... I-I... I'm-!" Hyde was starting to breath faster and his hand was shaking even worse.

"Hyde, it's Ragna. You're gonna be fine. Whatever it is you were dreamin' about isn't gonna magically appear. So relax."

Hyde seemed to register his words that time, as his hand flopped to his side and his sword slipped from his hand. "I-I'm sorry, I was just- I was- I didn't-" Ragna sat down next to the kid and pat his head, ruffling his hair a bit.

"You had a nightmare, I know. It happens. You alright now, kid?"

Hyde took a deep breath as Ragna's hand left his head. "I think so," was his response as he pulled his knees to his chest, "I'm gonna be honest, I'm still a little freaked out."

Ragna side-eyed Hyde for a moment before he sighed. "And what, pray tell, would be the reason for that?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Hyde was quick to respond. Far too quick for Ragna's liking.

"Kid, you were freaking out so bad that you stuck your sword in my face and yelled at me to stay away. You probably would've stabbed me if I didn't get through to you."

"I'm... sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, kid. Furthermore, you're still dodging the question."

"I... In my world, there are these creatures called Voids. Normally, you can't see or interact with them. But, wander into the Hollow Night, and there's a chance a strong one, strong enough to be visible to normal people, will show. They're like zombies, in a way. You can turn into one of those things if you can't keep yourself sane after getting biten. If you _do_ stay sane, you become an In-Birth." Hyde's grip tightened on his arms, gripping his sleeves tightly as he grimaced. "It's terrifying. I only vaguely remember that day. I just remember getting backed into a corner and getting bit by one of the Voids. I... passed out not long after." He stared off to the side, seemingly at nothing. "Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if I didn't survive. If Linne hadn't saved me. Sometimes I'd think I would've turned into a Void. Sometimes I'd think I _would_ stay sane after that, but they'd just devour me anyway. Tonight was... the latter.

"It's... I can't really describe how horrifying it is, even just imagining it. Hearing those things tear through you and not being able to do anything about it. Even just the _sound_ is hard for me to imagine. I just..." Hyde pulled himself into an even tighter ball, hiding his face between his knees as he took a deep, shaky breath. "I just wanna live a normal life!" He yelled into his knees. His head shot up and he glared with teary eyes at the Insulator laying on the ground next to him. "And now that I'm an In-Birth, I can't! When I don't have people coming after me just for the hell of it, it's for being part of the Night Blade! When it's not that, it's for this thing!" Hyde violently gestured to the Insulator. "When it's not that, it's because they have some sort of vendetta against me! I just want it to _stop_!" His voice started to tremble and tears started leaking from his eyes. His voice was a bit softer when he spoke again. "I know this thing's important, and the responsibility that comes with me being it's wielder. But, I miss those days where the only thing I had to worry about was doing good in school and stuff." Hyde's hands lessened their grip on his sleeves and his head fell between his knees. His voice lacked the energy it'd had moments ago when he continued. "I don't want to constantly live in fear of someone gunning for me all the time. Sometimes I hope that, maybe one day, I'll wake up and it'll all be just a bad dream."

Hyde was silent for a while after that. It gave Ragna time to process his words. _"That kid... Sounds like he's gone through quite a bit of hell himself. What should I do? Should I say something?"_ When Ragna returned from his thoughts, Hyde had his face buried in his knees, one hand gripping the hair on the back of his head as his body shook with sobs. "H-Hey!" Ragna's hands shot from his sides and froze, now hovering around Hyde and unsure of what to do. Hyde let out a louder sob, and Ragna reluctantly put an arm around him. A sharp inhale interrupted a sob and the man took his arm away. Hyde shuffled closer and Ragna put his arm back.

Ragna just rubbed his back as the boy cried, unsure if he was even doing this right. He had to admit that comforting people wasn't one of his strong suits. Hyde moved close enough to press into his side, and Ragna let him without a word. After a long while, Hyde lifted his head and wiped at his eyes. A few whimpers escaped him, but he seemed to be doing much better than he had been earlier. He took a deep, trembly breath and sighed. "I'm, uh... sorry about all that."

Ragna sighed and pat Hyde's back with a bit more force than he meant. "Quit apologizin' so much, geez. I said you didn't have to."

"O-Oh, right." Hyde slumped his shoulders. A yawn escaped him and he stretched. He looked over to where the Insulator still lay on the ground and sighed. "I almost forgot about that..." He muttered as he stood up to get it. Ragna yawned and Hyde sat back down next to him when he stopped.

They sat in silence for a while before Hyde spoke up. "Hey, Ragna?"

"What?"

"Do you have any fears at all?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"C'mon, its small talk. Besides, I just spent the past ten minutes telling you my entire life story, basically. Least you can do is give me this much."

Ragna sighed for what was likely the third time that night. "That kinda stuff's not my thing, kid."

Hyde huffed and crossed his arms. "Stubborn old man."

Ragna huffed as well. "Bratty little punk."

Ragna spared a glance at Hyde, who was just staring into nothing with a somewhat pained look in his eye, and sighed again. That one's number four, he mentally noted. "It's, um..."

"Hm?"

Ragna rubbed the back of his neck. "It's uh... ghosts."

Hyde nodded in understanding. "I see." He yawned and stretched again, rubbing at his eye.

"Go to sleep, kid."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _dad_." Hyde responded as he shifted to a sleeping position, his back to Ragna. Something stopped him and he looked at Ragna through the corner of his eye before rolling over to his back to face him better. "Um... Actually, could I-"

"What, do you need dad here to keep your nightmares away for you?" The man teased. Instead of getting the indignant response he expected, Hyde instead looked off to the side, his face bright red. "...Oh." Breaking what was shaping up to be a very awkward silence, Ragna sighed and lifted an arm. "Get over here, kid." Hyde looked back over in surprise and just stared for a moment. "Well, c'mon! My arm's gettin' tired here." Hyde snapped from his trance and shuffled around to press into the man's side. Hyde made himself comfortable, but was still tensed up from embarrassment. "So... do ya really think of me like that?"

Hyde tensed up even more, which at this point Ragna had thought it impossible for him to be wound more tight, at the question. "I... uh... I-I mean... i-if anything, you're, um... Shut up."

Ragna laughed. "Yeah, sorry, kid. That's not happening." He ruffled Hyde's hair with his other hand, earning a few laughs from him and getting him to loosen up his body that'd been tight as a bowstring before. Hyde slumped against him once he stopped and yawned. "Alright, go to sleep."

"Alright, alright, I'm sleeping." Hyde laughed. Not long after, he was out like a light.

Ragna stared up at the night sky and, before realizing it, he was sleeping too. And, if by chance, he'd been blessed with a dreamless sleep, likely due to the kid that had been sleeping soundly next to him when he awoke, then well...

That would stay a secret to him and him alone.


	3. Ragna and Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. is probably a stupid chapter and i probably got stuff wrong considering i have almost no knowledge of rwby but eh that's what the wiki is for

"Heeyyyyyyy, Ragna!" The weapon-obsessed huntress's voice took Ragna from his attempt to relax, much to his displeasure. His voice held a barely masked annoyed tone when he spoke. "What do you want, Ruby?"

"You said I could see your sword!"

"When the hell did I say that?"

"Okay, well, you didn't _explicitly_ say that, but you said I could look at it later!"

Now that she mentioned it, he _did_ remember saying something like that. Sighing, he pulled the sword from his back and dropped it into Ruby's hands. He could already see the sparkle in her eyes just holding the thing. "Woaaaahh! It's so COOL!!!" Ruby squealed, a noise that, Ragna belatedly realized, is probably something he's going to be hearing a lot today. "What's it made out of? Did you make it yourself? Does it have a name? Can it transform?!" Ragna didn't realize the girl was right in his face until she started practically screaming questions at him.

He shoved her back to a comfortable distance as he answered. "I didn't make it, and I don't know what it's made out of. As for your other questions, it's called Aramasa, and yes, it can transform, I guess."

Ruby was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she handed the sword back to him. "Can you show me?" Ragna rolled his eyes before extending the shaft until it reached its full length, which made the blade part snap back and crimson energy shot out to form a scythe. He swore Ruby's eyes had stars in them at this point.

"Wow, that's AWESOME! Can it do anything else?" Ruby was in his face again, and he once again pushed her back before returning the blade to its normal form.

"As far as I know, no, it can't."

Ruby didn't seem upset by this development. "Well, it's still super cool! Hey, do you wanna see Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked, already reaching for the aforementioned weapon.

"Not really, but I feel like that wasn't actually a question." Ragna grumbled. He was proven right when the scythe popped up seemingly out of nowhere, Ruby wearing a massive grin on her face. "So, it's just a scythe?"

"Aaaaand it's got a rifle." To prove a point, she hit a button and the scythe transformed to a gun shape. She shot at a bush off in the distance, the gunshot echoing out. With the press of another button, it was back to a scythe. "I built it myself!"

Ragna wasn't entirely sure where to start here. So he said the first thing that popped to mind. "Can I ask why you felt the need to put a gun in your scythe?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

That answer somehow raised more questions than it answered. Ragna thought it best to ignore that for now.

"Do you wanna see it?"

Ragna shrugged. "Know what? Sure. Why the hell not." He rolled his eyes as he extended his arms out. In the next second, Ruby placed the scythe in his hand and he realizes he underestimated just how heavy it was. He nearly dropped it and he's positive the blade would've stabbed him in the foot if he had. 

"How much does this damn thing weigh!?"

"50 pounds. Why?"

"How the hell do you just swing this thing around like it's nothing? Actually, don't answer that." Ragna muttered. He was able to lift the weapon with relative ease, but he still didn't think he'd be able to just swing it around like nothing. He did a few test swings with it, getting a feel for it, before shrugging and handing it back to Ruby.

"You didn't give it a test shot!"

"A... what?"

Ruby ignored his confusion. "Oh, that reminds me, wanna see something i can do with Crescent Rose?"

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Ruby jumped in the air and fire a shot from her scythe, launching herself across the ground. She fired another shot in the opposite direction, and kept repeating until Ragna had trouble keeping eyes on her. He's pretty sure it's by this point that Ruby was having far too much fun just zipping around the place and had completely forgotten Ragna's presence. He sighed and held his hand out and grabbed the hood of Ruby's cloak as she shot past again, effectively stopping her and returning her attention to him. "Are you done now?"

"Ehehe... sorry." Ragna returned Ruby to the ground and she beamed up at him. "Anyway, thanks for letting me look at your sword! It's so cool!!!" Ruby squealed again.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Was that all?"

"Yep! Thanks, Ragna! You and your weapon are really cool! Bye!" Before Ragna could even think to speak, Ruby was gone, leaving rose petals in her wake.

Ragna sighed. "Okay, bye, I guess. What's with that girl...?"


	4. Yu and Hyde

Yu was shoved back by Azrael, stumbling and struggling to stay standing before he fell to one knee, most of his weight on his sword that was already shaking in his hands. He saw another blow coming, one that was definitely going to knock him out cold, and braced himself before hearing Hyde yell and send the opponent back.

The two-toned boy turned to face him over his shoulder. "I've got this. You go rest, Narukami. The last thing we need is you getting knocked out cold." Yu stared up at him for a moment, dazed. He didn't give a response. "Narukami, are you listen-grh!"

Azrael charged at them again, Hyde just barely being able to block his attack and skidding from the force. Yu snapped from his daze then and forced himself up. "R-Right. Sorry. Be careful, Kido-kun."

"I told you, you can just-woah!" Hyde nearly flung into the wall as he was pushed again, instead bumping into Izanagi. "What the..?" He didn't notice until he looked back that Yu had charged at the man and delivered the final blow, knocking him out and watching his body crumple in a heap.

Hyde jogged up to the other, ready to congratulate him, before Yu started falling forward, his sword slipping from his hand and clanging on the ground. "Narukami!" Hyde dropped the Insulator and scrambled to catch Yu, relieved when he managed to get to him just before he faceplanted into the ground. "Hey, are you alright?"

Yu did nothing but groan. He was breathing hard, now that Hyde noticed. "Dammit, why didn't you listen to me and just rest, you idiot?" Hyde sighed in frustration. He looked at the unconscious bodies of their opponents and sighed again. "We should get away from here before those two wake up. I don't want to find out what'll happen if we don't." He muttered.

He returned Insulator to its place and retrieved the sheath for Yu's sword. Why the other had felt the need to just toss it away, he didn't know. After finding it and returning the blade to its place and sliding the sheathed blade through one of the belt loops on his uniform, he lifted the other up on his back with a bit of effort and began to head off.

\-----

"Ziodyne!" Jin slammed into the wall as Yu's Persona shot out a large burst of lightning at him. Even after the attack, he still managed to recover, pulling himself back on his feet. Yu glanced over his shoulder at Hyde, who was leaning heavily on his sword. Hyde figured he could guess what Yu was going to say before he even opened his mouth. Yu looked back to Jin without a word, shaking his head. Even with that denial and even when Hyde was proven wrong, he still charged in before stabbing Insulator into the ground and letting out a burst of EXS. Jin was sent flying again, and this time he was out cold.

Hyde took Insulator out of the ground with some effort and returned it to its place as he swayed on his feet. "Kido-kun, you didn't have to-" Yu was cut off as Hyde started to fall over. "H-Hey!" Yu let his sword fall from his hand as he rushed to catch Hyde. "Hey! Are you alright?!"

Hyde groaned, weakly coughing. He gripped his head, groaning more. "I'm alright. Just... a little weak from that last attack."

"I told you not to do that! You already looked like you would fall over if you didn't have your sword keeping you up!"

"Alright, alright. You don't have to lecture me. I could say the same to you, anyway."

"What...?"

"You seriously don't remember? When we were fighting that crazy...half-naked, probably cannibalistic man, you were already close to getting knocked out, I told you to tag out, and instead you just ignored me and finished him off yourself! _Then_ you passed out and I had to carry you somewhere safer and _far_ away from that madman."

"I... Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Well, I guess I did, but... Sorry."

Hyde groaned again, his eyes screwed shut. "Whatever, apology accepted, can you just help me up?" Yu did as requested, slinging Hyde's arm over his shoulder and carefully standing, letting the other follow at his own pace. He didn't let go until he felt positive Hyde could stand on his own, only to be proven wrong when he started swaying and falling over again. Yu quickly caught him again, much to the other's displeasure. "Dammit..."

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us." Yu attempted to reassure him, but it didn't seem to stick.

"Grh! I'm useless like this! Don't tell me it-ghh, my head!" Hyde started falling yet again, and Yu quickly released the hand over his shoulder to support Hyde's weight better.

"I think you should lay down for a while. You're very pale." Yu suggested.

Hyde made a noise somewhere between a groan and a choked sob. "Dammit, I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey, you don't have to beat yourself up over this. I'm not angry, okay? I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, that's the part I don't like!"

"What?"

"I don't want you worrying about me! I just..! Grhhh..." Hyde let out a defeated groan as he slumped over in Yu's arms. "Please just let me faceplant into the dirt."

"Kido-kun? Listen, I-"

"For the last time, you can just call me Hyde. No more of that "Kido-kun" crap." Hyde growled, his voice holding more bite than he'd intended.

"I... Right, sorry. A-Anyway, Hyde, listen. I don't know what responsibilities and such you have in your own world, but I promise you're not disappointing anyone or letting them down here just because you decided not to listen to me and put yourself out of commission for a while. Like I said, it happens to the best of us. So please, don't beat yourself up over it."

Hyde simply stared at Yu for what felt like a few minutes, but was really just a second or two, before he laughed to himself. "You really can read other people like an open book, Narukami."

"Yu. You can call me Yu."

"Yu... Alright." Hyde gave a weak smile to the other, who responded in kind.

"Seriously though, please lay me down. I think I'm gonna throw up or something."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these. are all the ones i have written as of right now, but there shall be more. soon.


End file.
